L'arbre de Noël
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Le titre devrait en dire assez. Jisbon light.


**Disclaimer**

**Je ne possède ne rien les personnages du Mentaliste**

**Commentaire**

**Un OS court qui lance la saison des fêtes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Agent Rigsby à l'appareil…

- Rigsby ? C'est Jane... Lisbon est sortie ?

- Oui… Elle a filé comme une flèche… un coup de fil et zou… Disparue plus vite qu'Houdini…

- Parfait… Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ?

- Ok, vous êtes où ?

- Dans l'ascenseur, je devrais arriver…. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…. Maintenant….

Un « cling » clair et distinct fit retourner Rigsby qui se trouvait affalé sur son fauteuil. Il finissait la lecture d'un article sur les dernières évolutions de la criminologie.

Jane apparu dans la petite boite en tenant à ses côtés un sapin aussi haut que lui et deux ou trois larges sacs en plastique.

Rigsby se précipita.

- Le coup de fil, c'était vous ? fit-il.

Jane roula des yeux, ouvrant largement son sourire et tendant l'arbre au policier.

- Ca devient de plus en plus difficile de berner Lisbon…

- Vous avez trouvé quoi comme excuse, cette fois-ci ?

- Le feu… chez elle… Il fallait bien que je l'éloigne un peu… Grace est dans le coin ? On va avoir besoin d'elle….

Un nouveau « cling » annonça la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur. Jane sortit de justesse avec ses sacs. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge qui se trouvait au mur.

- D'après mon estimation, il nous reste un peu moins de trente minutes pour faire l'arbre de noël chez Lisbon…

Rigsby sortit son portable de la poche et, tirant l'arbre en direction du bureau de son chef, composa le numéro de Van Pelt.

.

Elle apparue à peine l'arbre installé dans un coin.

- Ouaaahh ! Il est magnifique… Et que nous vaut cet honneur ?

Jane la regarda, espiègle.

- J'en avais assez de l'ignominie en plastique que Lisbon nous sort chaque année… et puis, qui a dit que noël devait être réservé aux enfants ?

Le cœur battant mais incapable de résister, Van Pelt posa une bise sur la joue du mentaliste.

- Merci… Et dire que tout le monde pense que vous n'êtes qu'un sale manipulateur… Sentez-moi ça…

Et elle huma à pleins poumons la bonne odeur de la forêt canadienne qui se répandait lentement dans tout l'étage.

Jane avait pris les sacs et en avait vidé leur contenu sur le sol : des boites de boules multicolores, des guirlandes perlées, dorées et argentées, divers personnages – père noël, lutins et autres – ainsi que deux guirlandes lumineuses.

- J'avoue que cela fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les mains dedans… Il va falloir m'aider… Grace, à vous l'honneur, dit Jane en lui tendant une boule violette.

Van Pelt réfléchit une seconde et s'avança pour déposer la décoration au centre de l'arbre.

Tels des abeilles butineuses, ils entamèrent un ballet d'une coordination parfaite, plongeant les mains dans l'arbre et y accrochant tout ce qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

Ils finirent par les deux guirlandes lumineuses et firent un test.

Tout fonctionnait à merveille.

Rigsby avait des étincelles dans les yeux.

- Jane… franchement… c'est le plus bel arbre que j'ai vu depuis que j'ai 12 ans… Merde alors…

Il sembla au consultant que le grand gaillard écrasait furtivement une larme.

Van Pelt lui passa la main dans le dos.

- Ben, pleure pas… C'est vrai, Jane… il est magnifique…

- C'est parce que vous l'avez décoré avec votre cœur…

Jane avait pratiqué ce genre de phrases définitives, un peu passe-partout, pendant des années : elles apportent dans tous les cas une sorte de réconfort chez ceux qui l'entendent… allez savoir pourquoi… mais au fond de lui, cette fois-ci, il y crut un peu lui aussi.

Un cri provenant de l'extérieur du bureau coupa court le moment d'émotion.

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE !

Le mentaliste sourit.

- La récré est finie les enfants… attention… trois, deux, un… Top…

Lisbon apparut, rouge, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Vous… fit-elle en montrant Jane du doigt. VOUS !

- Alloons, Lisbon…ne faites pas votre Mégère…

- Moi ? Une mégère ?

- Non, Mégère… comme L'Erinye…

- Taisez-vous Jane ! N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller !

Lisbon fit quelques pas rapides à l'intérieur du bureau. Jane crut voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était prête à le gifler, voire pire. Il fit un pas en arrière mais il buta contre un fauteuil qui s'était, le traître, mis sur son chemin de repli.

- Van Pelt ? Fit-il… Aidez-moi ?

La jeune agent s'interposa entre sa chef et Jane.

- C'était pour la bonne cause, patron… il voulait nous faire tous plaisir…

Et lentement, elle invita Lisbon à regarder dans le coin opposé de la pièce où trônait le sapin illuminé.

Lisbon s'arrêta net.

- Mais… que… qui…

- …quoi, où, donc… si vous permettez que je complète pour vous… plaisanta Jane.

Il s'approcha lentement de Lisbon et lui glissa un énorme nœud rouge entre les mains.

- Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour le compléter…

- Jane…je… Il est magnifique…

Il hésita une seconde mais, comme Van Pelt plus tôt, il ne put résister à la tentation de déposer une bise sur la joue de Lisbon.

- Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, Lisbon.

Lisbon ne sembla pas remarquer cette marque d'affection. Elle s'avança et, perchée sur la pointe des pieds, déposa le nœud à la cime de l'arbre.

- Ben, on va vous laisser, hein ? Fit Rigsby avec un clin d'œil à l'attention du consultant.

Et lui et Van Pelt s'éclipsèrent.

Jane avait les bras ballants, il prenait la mesure de son appel… faire croire à Lisbon que son appartement était en feu… un peu moyen comme blague…

- Lisbon… Je voulais vous dire… je suis désolé de vous avoi…

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà plaquée ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Et le baiser dura.

**FIN**


End file.
